


This Game of Emotions we Play

by OtterOuji



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterOuji/pseuds/OtterOuji
Summary: This story takes place following the ending of RWBY season two. With Roman Torchwick behind bars and the White Fang dispersed, peace seemingly returns to Vale. With no sinister organizations to fight our heroes return to their studies and typical shenanigans. As their bonds of comradery deepen are there signs of something more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was started before season 3 aired and was first uploaded to Fanfiction.net.

CH 1 Pajama Party!

 

A week had gone by since the White Fangs’ preemptive strike on Vale and the hordes of Grimm that invaded the city caused by Team RWBY’s intervention on their plans. Though there were no fatalities the city was still shaken up, and the news that General Ironwood would replace Professor Ozpin as head of Vale security met with mixed reactions. Tensions were high even at Beacon, especially for teams JNPR and RWBY who took on the first waves of Grimm.

 

It was during professor Port’s lecture, well really latest story of heroism, that inspiration struck the young huntress on how to get her friends out of their funk.   
  
“Slumber Party!”

  
Everyone was a little startled when Ruby jumped out of her seat. Like always teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting together for their lunch break, though Sun and Neptune had recently become regulars to their group.  
  
“Come on guys, a slumber party is just what we need right now.”  
  
“Ruby this is no time for such frivolous activity. Our wounds have only just healed and there are still plenty of White Fang members unaccounted for.”

 

“ But Weiss none of you have been the same since we got back. Yang hasn’t even cracked a joke all week.”  
  
“Wha- huh? What are we talking about?”

 

Yang, who was just shuffling around the food on her plate, was snapped back into reality at the mention of her name.

 

“Ruby thinks we should have a slumber party to help up forget about the recent attack.”

 

Pyrrha happily informed. Since she hadn’t had many good friends before Beacon, she’d never been to a slumber party and was more than a little excited at the opportunity.   
  
“Oh.” This conversation now had Yang’s full attention. She was eager to her what her weapon obsessed little sister and team leader had in mind.  
  
“We all share a room, there really isn’t a need for a slumber party.”  
  
“Blake you don’t sleep at a slumber party.” Yang was quick to correct.   
  
“YEAH! You eat junk food, drink soda, watch bad movies, gossip, play games . . . !”   
The excitement was easy to hear in Ruby’s voice.  
  
“But do you think we can all fit in one room?”   
  
“Sorry Jaune, girls only.” The little leader explained.   
  
“Awww that’s so cute~! My sister wants to have girl time~” Yang threw her arms around Ruby nearly burying her in the older girl’s chest.  
  
“Ugh Yang cut it out!” Having gotten used to the sisters antics their little fight got a chuckle out of everyone.

 

“If you’re going to have a girls only party, then we’re going to have a guys only party~! It’s only fair.”

 

Although he would have rather spent time with Blake, Sun was always down for a good time. Blake decided to bring everyone back to the topic at hand.

  
“So what did you have in mind Ruby?”  
  
Quickly pushing the towering head of hair away, Ruby was more than happy to regale her friends about her brilliant plan.

 

“Okay so we’ll do this in our room Friday night, Nora and Pyrrha you two will be there too.” They nodded in agreement. “Ooooh we’ll need plenty of snacks and cookies, we can each bring a movie . . . “  
  
“Now wait a minute! How long do you plan for this to go on?” It was starting to sound like Weiss was the only one in opposition to the idea.   
  
“Well . . . “  
  
“Until we all pass out!” Nora was quick to add. “But be warned, first one out gets their face drawn on!” Everyone looked on with a sense of dread because they all knew the spunky red head would do it too.   
  
Before Weiss could warn Nora not to come anywhere near her skin with any kind of pen the bell signaling the end of lunch rang and everyone cleaned up their plates before hurrying off to the next lesson. Ruby wasn’t about to let something like classes deter her.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

In the end the girls decided to have a pajama party, seeing as two of their members lived next door and it seemed silly to make them sleep on the floor when there were two perfectly good beds no more than ten feet away. Though depending on when their activities ended they’d have to be sneaky for those few feet across the hall.

 

Ruby, still in her school uniform and cape, zipped around their room getting things ready for the big night. Since it was her idea to lift everyone’s spirits’ she wanted to make sure everything went well. It was nearly sundown and the start of their long night was drawing close.

 

Blake in her black robe pajamas, though not nearly as enthusiastically, helped to clean up their room. Unlike most of the dorms at Beacon team RWBY’s room had a generous amount of floor space thanks to their bunk beds, which made it the perfect room to hang out in. Blake took extra care to hide away her special book collection, she was positive Nora and Pyrrha did not need to know about them.

 

Weiss sporting a new light blue nightdress she had recently gotten in Vale a few weeks prior and Yang in her orange tank top and black short shorts fumbled with the projector and screen. Weiss, cursing under her breath, set up the projector and Yang and Blake hung and stretched out a white bed sheet to act as their makeshift movie screen.   
  
“Alright ladies we need to hurry, it’s almost time for the festivities to begin~!”  
  
A few moments latter and there was a knock on the door. Yang opened it to reveal Nora in her ‘boop’ shirt with her pink shorts that sported a lightning bolt design decorated about them and Pyrrha wearing a golden t-shirt, black pajama shorts, her hair up in a ponytail and surprisingly her signature headdress missing.

 

“Hello~ “ welcomed Yang to the two ladies who walked in with their own movie suggestions, a pizza and every kind of soda you could think of.   


“We got pizza and soda~!”

 

“Nora couldn’t decide on what soda to get.”  
  
“Pshhh you can never have too much soda. Are you gals ready to PARTY~!?”

 

Nora was as eager for this as Ruby was, maybe more so. With Ren as a best friend all her childhood she never got to do many girly things, well girly things with just girls, not that she really cared.

 

“We are nearly done. Weiss is trying to get the projector to work, Yang and I are nearly done setting up the screen.”

 

“What is wrong with this ancient thing?! This shouldn’t be hard! Why are there six slots if there are only three cables?!”

 

Pyrrha, noticing that one of the girl’s desks had been converted into a buffet table, walked over and placed the large pizza next to a stack of red plastic cups and a bowl of potato chips.

 

“What snacks did everyone else bring?” Though they had agreed on a time no one, with the exception of Nora, had stated what food they would bring.

 

Like a matradee in a fancy restaurant Yang started listing off their full course for the evening.

 

“We’ve got chips and dip, what’s a movie without popcorn, I’ve got a little something ~special~ for later, Ruby’s cook . . . “  
  
“THE COOKIES!” A trail of rose petals fluttered across the room and down the hall as Ruby rushed off to retrieve her precious cookies.

 

Now with cookies successfully retrieved Ruby quickly changed into her rose pajama bottoms and black Ursa tank top and joined the rest of her friends in their discussion over which movie to watch. Each of the girls had picked out a different movie; the genres differed as much as the personalities of each attendant.

 

In the end the latest action film staring Spruce Willus was chosen. With spots claimed on the floor and snacks at the ready the lights were dimed and their cinematic adventure began. By the end of the film everyone had eaten most of the junk food and more than half of the soda bottles were emptied, Nora contributing to most of those empty bottles.   
  
“Well . . . That was a thing.”  
  
“Yang please, that was a work of art. The cinematography, the depth, you could feel the tortured past which motivated the character.”  
  
“Wow Weiss, didn’t picture you as a fan girl.” The fanus chuckled. She hadn’t been as entranced by the film as her friends, but was happy to get some entertainment at Weiss’ expense.   
  
“That’s rich coming from you.” Weiss scoffed in defense. “How many books do you have in that ninja series again?” Blake’s face went a magnificent shade of red as she refused to make eye contact with anyone.  
  
“Oh come on Weiss, I bet they’re quite the ‘page turner’ ehh ehh?” Both girls turned to look at the fiery blond, but Blake was the first to speak.  
  
“Yang no, just . . . no. That was the worst one yet.”   
  
“So . . . What next?” Ruby didn’t want a little joke to ruin their night. But she had posed a good question, what should they do next?

 

“Should we watch another movie or uhhh play a game or something?” A small hand went flying for one of the empty soda bottles and slammed it down in front of everyone with a loud thud.   
  
“Lets play Truth or Dare!” Everyone looked inquisitively at the bouncing ball of energy. Clearly Nora had had too much soda. It wasn’t until Pyrrha seconded the idea, claiming it was a great way to better get to know one another and test the limits of a person’s resolve, that everyone agreed and formed a circle around the empty plastic container.   
  
“How do we want to play? Like is anything taboo, are there penalties for not answering or taking the dare?”  
  
“Good question little sis.” Yang got up and walked over to her chest and pulled out two rather large glass bottles of some blue liquid and a few small cups. Returning to her seat she brought a bottle down with a hard smack and with her other hand hitting her knee she proclaimed to all, “Alright, anyone who refuses to test their might or bare their soul will have to take a shot of this beauty.”  
  
Blake looked on with a suspicious gaze, “Is that what I think it is?”

  
“Where did you get alcohol?! How did you even sneak that in?! Do you know how much trouble we could get into if we get caught?!” Weiss was not amused by Yang’s resourcefulness.

 

Pyrrha genuinely concerned for her friend, “I’m surprised you were able to sneak that past Professor Goodwitch.”

 

“Who do you think I swiped it from?”  
  
A collective gasp of ‘WHAT?!’ was heard from everyone, except Nora who just whispered ‘nice’.

 

“I’m only kidding. Don’t worry; I know a guy, and relax its not that strong. It’s like juice with a kick.”  
  
After a few worried glances, one voice broke the silence.   
  
“This- is- happening~!”


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finally get into their game of 'Truth or Dare' and as the night rages on, so too do the dare get more intense with the increasing inebriation of our underaged heroines. No one is safe from their drunken imaginations.

CH 2 Truth or Dare

 

Not even two hours into their game and each of the girls had a nice buzz going. Even Ruby, despite Weiss and Pyrrha’s adamant refusal for the young girl to have any alcohol in her system, had downed her shots like a champ and was noticeably more tipsy than her friends.  
  
Their game of Truth or Dare at Nora’s suggestion had started out reasonably enough. One girl would spin the empty bottle and whomever it landed on would have to answer a telling truth or perform a daring dare. If she refused or failed then she would have to take a shot of the alcoholic drink Yang had ‘acquired’ for their little party. Once finished the girl would spin the bottle and the fun would start anew.

 

Over the course of their game some of the entertainment included Weiss being dared to stand on a chair while balancing it on two feet, Blake had to go the rest of the night without her bow, and Yang was dared to let Ruby give her a new hairstyle, which ultimately left the blond with a sloppy pair of pigtails. Pyrrha had been dared to slew a string of insults at Yang. She drank her shot after failing to come up with a single one. Ruby had dared Nora to sit still without making a sound for one minute, thirty seconds in and the alcoholic drink was flowing down her throat. As the night went on and the girls became increasingly more drunk the truths got more personal and the dares got more risqué.  
  
“Aight it’s Eiss’ turn again~” slurred the girl who’s cheeks were nearly as red as her beloved cape. “Whatcha gon’a make her do ehh Pyrrha?”  
  
“Ruby please! Yang, control your sister!”

“Oh come on Weiss, lighten up. Ruby is just having fun, but maybe you should take it easy for a while sis. Here drink some more water, it’ll keep you in the game”  
  
Though overly tipsy, Ruby still managed to catch the water bottle Yang had lobbed in her direction, even if it did nearly hit Pyrrha in the process.  
  
“Oops, sorry Pyrrha.” Yang stammered out. Ruby definitely needed to slow down, but none of the other girls were in much better shape themselves.  
  
“That’s okay, no harm done. Now Weiss, truth or dare?” Asked Pyrrha as she brushed the hair out of her face. Blake had dared her earlier to go the rest of the night without her circlet. If she couldn’t have her bow then Pyrrha couldn’t wear her circlet, drunk logic, and Ruby had dared Pyrrha to wear her hair down not long after that.  
  
“I’ll choose Truth this time” Despite her shots Weiss retained her composure. Years of drinking wine at fancy parties no doubt.  
  
“Boo, no fun.” Nora expelled from her spot behind Pyrrha. Her arms draped over her teammate’s shoulders with her chin resting on the Red field of her partner’s hair. Nora’s arms moved as if they substituted Pyrrha’s, flailing in disagreement to Weiss’ choice.

 

Peering out from behind the Zwei pillow Blake poised a good question. “Nora, how many sodas have you had tonight?”  
  
“Uhh, how many are left hee hee?” A sheepish smile plastered on the girl’s face and a look of no regrets in her eyes.  
  
“So Weiss, Truth ehh.” Everyone’s attention was drawn back to Yang and their game. If Pyrrha didn’t have a question ready, she sure did. “How far have you and Neptune gone?”  
  
“W-w-what?!” The heiress nearly choked on her drink at the unexpected question. “Wha-what ever do you mean?”  
  
“Oh come on Weiss,” joined in Nora, “We all know you have a HUGE crush on Neptune. And you two did hit it off at the dance. So how far has our dear Snow Weiss gone, have you two kissed yet?”  
  
“Eww gross!” Ruby had accidentally taken a big gulp of Yang’s beer.

 

“Ruby! Don’t spit it back in the cup!” Yang dashed at her little sis, failing to save her drink. “Gross gross gross.”

After finishing their giggle fit Weiss picked up the bottle and gave it a spin before anyone could notice that she had skillfully dodged her question and her shot. As the bottle slowed, the mouth came to a stop pointed at the cape enthusiast of the group.

 

“You good to keep playing Ruby?” Pyrrha asked while rubbing her back. She shot a smiling face and a big ‘thumbs up’ to show she was good to go.

 

“So Ruby, truth or dare?” Weiss hesitantly asked her teammate.

 

“Troof, I nothn’ ta hide.” The girl was clearly enjoying her first time being drunk. Might not feel the same in the morning.

 

Weiss’ finger moved up to point at the picture on her shirt, “H- how big are you?”  
  
“Oh –eiss, ur cute even if ya a bit short ~ hehehe”

 

“No Ruby,” two hands came flying from behind the drunken girl, clasping onto her chest, causing Ruby to let out a cute squeak of surprise; “she’s talking about these weapons in your shirt! Hey wait, have you gotten bigger again?”

 

“Yang, that’s indecent! Let her go.”

“Aww Weiss, but aren’t you curious?” Yang playfully teased.” You did ask after all. Why not give her a squeeze too? Hahaha” The sisters really didn’t leave much personal space between each other.

 

After beating the yellow dragon off her Ruby answered Weiss’ question resulting in a very dissatisfied heiress. The bottle once more moved with all the girls circling it, wondering what a drunken Ruby would demand. “Ohhhh tis Blake’s urn again!” Ruby excitedly squealed. “So -hat’ll it be -ake?”  
  
“Dare, why not.” What’s the worse Ruby could do? Ask to touch her ears?  
  
“Hehehe Kay Blake, I dares you ta play spin da bottle! Like fer realz.” Everyone was a little shocked that Ruby of all people would be the one to spice things up. Before anyone could protest Blake gave a shrug and the bottle was set in motion. Everyone waited on baited breath to see whom would get a kiss from the quiet bookworm. As the bottle slowed it finally came to a rest right between the legs of our lucky girl.

 

“Ayyyyy It’s Yang, pucker up sis; muah muah muah.”

 

“Cut it out Ruby, look even Blake is at a loss for words. Cat got your tongue Blakie? Hehehe” Yang began reaching for the bottle to pour Blake’s penalty shot, but the feline Faunus had other plans. She practically leapt out of her seat and right on top of yang, pinning her to the floor. With the look of a predator in her eyes she pounced on the blonde’s lips, hand firmly grasping the back of Yang’s head with fingers tangled in her golden locks to keep her from escaping.

 

Everyone stared on in blushing aww at the two girls. Everything was quiet for what felt like an eternity before Ruby broke the silence. “Blake stop, she -eeds to breath!”

 

With a lip popping smack Black slowly pulled away from a very surprised, very out of breath Yang.  
  
“Y-you didn’t have to use your tongue.” Stammered out Yang, trying to keep her composure.  
  
Blake, licking her lips, “But aren’t you glad I did?”  
  
Everyone, still surprised by what they just witnessed, were speechless; everyone except Nora that is. “OHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

 

Blake, grabbing the bottle and slamming it on the floor, with her thumb and index finger framing her mouth she rolled her tongue over her lips, “Settle down girls, it’s my turn now.”

 

“Finally you get a turn again eh Pyrrha?” Who knew what the quiet bookworm broken out of her shell would demand of her friends now.

Hiding behind her drink the champion of tournaments contemplated taking on her most difficult challenge yet. She meekly answered, “Dare. . . ?”

  
“I dare you,” the newly awakened femme fatale started, “to let someone take off something you’re wearing, using only their teeth.”

 

“oh oh me me! I –anta do itz!” Ruby’s arm shot up, eager to dominate the unbeatable champion. “Come on, letz me do itz p-etty please~.”

 

Her green eyes scanned the room, looking for any out she could get but all seemed eager to see this unfold. Even Yang gave a nod of approval when their eyes met. Reluctantly she lamented her fate, “Sigh, alright Ruby you win. But can I choose what-“  
  
“NOPE~ hehehe” Ruby gleefully interrupted. She began to slowly crawl on all fours towards her target, Pyrrha now leaning back with her hands supporting her as the young girl approached. She was seated on the floor with her legs spread, feet planted and knees in the air. “Hmm now what should I take?” Ruby was now between the older girl’s legs, cattishly looking up at her.

 

With a Cheshire grin Ruby’s head disappeared into Pyrrha’s lap where she grabbed a chunk of cloth between her teeth. Slowly she began rising up, hands moving with her. First to Pyrrha’s thighs then shoulders as she lifted the girl’s shirt up and off her body, revealing her soft skin. With a final struggle, and through gritted giggling teeth, the shirt popped off and trailed the bright red hair over the now very embarrassed Nikos’ face and body.

 

Ruby, with the shirt still in her mouth, “Aww ur bra iz zo coote~” She was wearing a simple tan bra with black straps. Never had she been happier to have long hair Pyrrha thought to herself as she hid her chest and embarrassed face behind her soft locks.

 

“Can I have my shirt back now?” She meekly asked no one in particular.  
  
“After all the trouble Ruby went through to get it?” Chimed in Blake, “. . . You can have it back on your next turn.” Though not satisfied with the outcome, Pyrrha conceded to hide behind her hair until the shirt was returned.

 

Weiss, with her arm outstretched, “Ruby, drop it.” To which Ruby promptly dropped Pyrrha’s shirt from her mouth into Weiss’ hand. “I’ll hold onto this.”

 

Pale arms reached out from curtains of crimson to give the now dreaded bottle another spin. As it slowed down the bottle came to a stop at the last person anyone expected. With her own Cheshire grin, those magic words left the amazon beauty’s lips, “Truth or dare Ruby?”

 

“Eep.” Silver eyes fanned the room yet everyone’s expression said the same thing, or at least that’s what her drunken mind thought, you reap what you sow.

 

“Come on Ruby,” encouraged Nora, “What’ll it be. You going to tell us a secret or face Pyrrha’s wrath? Bwahaha” Nora had her hands on either side of the young girl’s shoulders, as if to keep her from running away.

 

“ . . . umm, dare?” The sudden fear of angering one of the nicest and strongest girls in school was very sobering but she tried to act brave all the same.

 

Pyrrha shot Nora a look through devilish eyes, which were returned with an equally mischievous gaze. As if having a conversation without words Pyrrha finally spoke up. “Ruby, I dare you to let someone write their name on you -, “ Oh that doesn’t sound so bad Ruby thought, but just then Nora lifted the girl’s shirt to reveal her bare stomach, “using only their tongue~.”

 

Ruby was starting to feel embarrassed being on the receiving end. She looked out at her crowd of friends and wondered which would be the one to assault her. Blake started crawling towards her, in a similar fashion to how she approached Pyrrha; just then Yang interrupted the sexual tension forming in the room. “I think Ruby is going to take the penalty for this one, BUT because she is already so far gone I’ll take it for her.” Before anyone could protest, Yang sent the shot flying down her throat and slapped Nora’s hand so she’d let her sister cover herself.

 

A bit pouty that her big sis had made the decision for her Ruby gave the bottle an aggressive spin, but her mood instantly perked up when she saw whom the bottle pointed to next. “heh heh heh, Dare or truth Yang~?”

 

“I’m not scared of you, Dare Ruby!” Full of confidence Yang returned to her seat and awaited her challenge; through admittedly she was a little worried. Drunken Ruby was surprisingly bold and nobody, including Yang, knew what would come out of her mouth next.

 

“My dear sister Yang, the dare I shall dare you to do will be most . . . daring. I dare you to . . . .” As she looked around the room something caught her eye. She got up and stumbled over to a desk, everyone’s eyes were fixated on the girl. Not for what she’d do, but worried if she would fall. Whipping back around with a proud smirk on her face, Ruby out stretched her hand to reveal a black pen. “I dare you to let everyone draw on you!”

 

“What, is that it? Haha” After recent events Ruby’s dare seemed almost childish in comparison. Then she thought about the people she was with, what would they draw on her, where? And that was when she realized the pen was a permanent marker, and she wasn’t about to go through the next few days with who knows what drawn on her face. As her lack of confidence started to show on her face and her laughter died out she noticed a small cup heading in her direction.

 

“Judging by that look on your face,” started Weiss, “you seem thirsty.”

 

“Wow Weiss, just wow” Yang looked back and forth between the shot in Weiss’ hand and the condescending look in her eyes before ultimately reaching for the drink. There were just some things you don’t take a chance on.

 

By the time Yang reached for the empty soda bottle both of those shots started to hit her and she could feel her mind going fuzzy, well fuzzier than it had been. She had to re-spin the bottle a few times since it kept flying off and running into someone’s foot. Ruby was right, this little ‘girls night’ was just what everyone needed to get them out of their funk. Finally she got a good spin in and the next victim was chosen.    
  
“Bring it on Blondie!” Nora was already energetic and confident as it was, the alcohol only seemed to intensify these characteristics in her. As her outstretched finger pointed in Yang’s direction and a smug expression painted her face, Nora waited for her challenge.  
  
“Oh ho ho we have a brave one here, I’ll have to give you a good one then.” As Yang sat there thinking the other girls gave her suggestions, even Pyrrha joined in on the fun but in the end Yang had come up with her own wickedly fun idea. “Nora Valkyrie, I dare you to knock on your room’s door and give a ‘good’ kiss to whomever opens it! OH and you can’t say anything!”  
  
“A ‘kiss’ kiss, like on the lips?!” Ruby, the youngest and reasonably the most innocent among them, saw a kiss as a high hurdle.

  
“Anywhere she wants, but if she kisses them on the lips than she gets a ‘get out of dare free’ card.” Yang quickly offered, hoping Nora would take the bait.

  
“I don’t believe that is one of the actual rules. “

 

“Shush it’s more fun this way.” Yang waved off Pyrrha.

  
“Pshh piece of cake.” Though a little wobbly from her shots Nora was able to stand up no problem, only staggering a few times, and swayed out the door into the vacant hall.

 

“Are Jaune and Ren even in the room right now?” Blake had covered her Faunus ears just in case anyone happened to be walking by while Nora slipped out.

 

“They are, and I believe team SSSN are with them too.” Started Pyrrha. Blake and Weiss were suddenly worried. “Jaune said that they planned to meet up not long after we did and were going to spend the evening in our room.” Once she had finished, the tipsy redhead also looked towards the closed door in a mixture of anticipation and worry at which boy would open the door to a drunk Nora. Her biggest concern being if anyone would be visiting the school nurse that night.  
  
It was nearly one in the morning and Nora would have to keep quiet unless she wanted to be found out. As the spunky red head left the room, the door eased closed behind her, she tip toed across the hall before a confident three hits echoed on the wooden door to her own room. She figured if it were Jaune she’d just kiss him on the cheek. ‘I don’t need Pyrrha mad at me,’ she chuckled to herself. If Sun or Neptune opened the door than she’d go for it. They probably wouldn’t mind and the looks on Weiss and Blake’s faces would SO be worth it. Just as her thought finished the door opened and the color green filled her eyes.  
  
“Done already?” Ren’s shirt was wide open revealing his well toned chest, which was all wet, and his breathing felt, the only word Nora could put to it was ‘off’. His gaze remained fixed on his childhood friend waiting for her reply. When Nora’s eyes met his, for the first time in, well ever, she froze. Ren Looked on expectantly but the only answer he received was Nora turning right around and walking back into the girl’s room. As she walked in, her head lowered staring only at the floor beneath her, she returned to her seat without a word.  
  
“Well?!” Yang was eager to hear which young lad had the honor of the ginger’s lips and what their reaction had been. She wasn’t the only one, each of the girls waited on baited breath for one reason or another. Without saying a word or lifting her head Nora’s hand flew up in Yang’s direction, palm open waiting for her glass of defeat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 3 is in the works and a few more chapters are roughly outlined. I currently have multiple ongoing stories I am working on and will try to upload as often as I can. I welcome any comments, criticism, concerns or Truth or Dare suggestions. There are still more Truth or Dare shenanigans to come.


End file.
